particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaduridos
Gaduridos, officially the Federal Union of Gaduridos (Egelian: Unión Federal de Gaduridos), is a sovereign state in eastern Seleya. Gaduridos is composed of five states, three of which are islands and two of which are part of the Seleyan mainland bordering Baltusia to the north and Tukarali to the west. Gaduridos traces its origins back to the early 22nd century, when its earliest incarnation was established. The nation immediately adopted a modern, liberal democracy. However, since its inception, Gaduridos has been through several major conflicts surrounding its form of government. As a result, the country has at several points been lead by various monarchs and dictators. As of present, the country is administered within the framework of a presidential federation. History Gaduridos has a complicated history. At times, there have been monarchist political forces in Gaduridos, though few of these have managed to establish long-term monarchies in the country. In 3602, Gaduridos was put under foreign pressure by imperialist countries to accept the latters' Monarchs as the leaders of Gaduridos. The Gaduridan government, at the time led by President Romano V. Rosso refused, and thus preserved the deeply rooted republican spirit and tradition of governance. Geography Gaduridos is composed of three principle landmasses: a section of the Seleyan mainland plus the islands of Vintalli and Marligantos. The island of Vintalli is divided into two states, north and south while the mainland portion of the country consists of the states of Pernessia and Salnaeta. Climate As Gaduridos is located close to the Terran equator, the country has traditionally had a relatively warm and dry climate. There is never snowfall in lowlands or even higher-situated areas. The Gaduridan ecosystem has adapted to the fact that rainfall is relatively uncommon, and thus the country's wild and natural flora has historically consisted of plants capable of surviving in extreme heat. Government and politics The constitution of Gaduridos describes the country as a presidential federal union, though it is often referred to as a federation. The federal system has a long tradition in the country, dating back to the feudal ages. Government The government of Gaduridos has the President as its head of state, while the Prime Minister is the head of government. The legislature, called the Parliament, has the power to propose cabinet bills, which require approval from the majority of the legislature and all parties in the proposal to pass. Judicial power is officially and formally vested in the Supreme Court of Gaduridos. Apart from this highest court, Gaduridos has a tradition of utilizing a judicial system based on geographical, sub-national boundaries. In addition, the various levels of authority in the judicial system are based on importance of the judicial matters that are to be handled. Military Gaduridos' military is relatively poor, particularly in comparison to its neighbours Indrala and Kalistan. However, the army of Gaduridos is slowly expanding towards a goal of 3 million. Gaduridos has an aggressive military stance. Economy The economy of Gaduridos operate as a free market with a focus on primary industries such as agriculture and resource extraction. In recent centuries, there has been an increase in the number of manufacturing and service sector jobs although Gaduridos remains behind many of its Seleyan neighbours in terms of economic development. Agriculture Agriculture is still an important part of the Gaduri economy. Transport Transport links in Gaduridos are mixed, with the island aspect of its geography making rail links difficult. Demographics Ethnic groups The major ethnic groups in Gaduridos are Pensios and Gaduri-Esinsundus. Language The dominant language in Gaduridos is Egelian. However, Luthorian is the official language used in Parliament. Religion Religiously, Gaduridos is split between Hosianism and Ahmadism. Category:Countries Category:Gaduridos Category:Seleya